livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Living on our own Wiki:Charart/ Approval Page
Chararts for approval Here are the Kittypet blanks that I made. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, you don't have to put these Up. They are fine. But I am going to do Sandstorm's image instead of Firestar's while I'm waiting for th leader charart.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! Prey Hunter Blanks~for approval Here i have done one Preyhunter i wanted to show it to you if you like them ill do the rest..if you dont ill try again i tried making this on fullsized but then you couldnt make out the back feet.. so do i make the rest? Is it CBA? Is it approved?!? please don't delete the comments other people have put up. We might need them. Other than that, I think it's ready. Approved?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I didnt delete them though.... ~*.Sundawn~*. then where did they go?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont knowO_o Sundawn o_O i like it,it's better now :) FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How about this ¶Icewish¶ , 00:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So you didnt like mine? O_o Sundawn o_O ummm Icewish ur mouse looks like a spider with eyes,Sun's was like that before but she changed it,I like Sun's better FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) its a preyhunter from the Tribe of Halloween jkjk O_o Sundawn o_O Hahaha good joke Sun,I hope i didn't offend you Icewish FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yah, mine was a fail but at least I tried. That was a funny joke Sun. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I CBA Sundawn's blank. I'm sorry, but can someone draw a bird in his mouth? A mouse is just to small and not enough to show it is a Prey-hunter. If no one can draw a bird, then I CBA it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice blanks~for approval How is it? If you like the style, I'll maake the rest of them. I know, the front right leg's funky:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well,i like how the tail looks, but to be honest the front right leg looks like it's twisted,crooked,or broken like Cinderpelt's I hope i didn't hurt ur feelings Spotz FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont like it. The tail could be a little striater and the front right paw looks like Cinderpelt's leg after it was run over by a Monster. Sorry, ¶Icewish¶ , 13:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah. I'm not artistic. Can someone else do it in the same postion but less messed up?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I will try. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, cant do it. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i try? ~*.Sundawn~*. i did do it but it wont let me upload it... can i try to do it?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) here it is, tell me if i have to change it FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The paw looks even more twisted now, but now it's too big and twisted.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) eh *shrugs* at least i tried my best FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) How's this¶Icewish¶ , 19:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hmmm the front legs look skinny and the left leg look kind of funny but besides that it looks good FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) How's this now? ¶Icewish¶ , 22:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) better CBA anybody with me? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) like hers alot O_o Sundawn o_O i CBA I CBA too.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe Deputy charart~ up for approval here he is! I hope you like him.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i like it but the stripe isn't on the tail like the warrior one FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The stripe needs to be on the tail and face. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. Is it better now?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) to much black on his head and the back FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. Is it okay now?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Make the stripe a little thiner. ¶Icewish¶ , 12:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. it is as thin as it will go now.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) IT LOOKS BETTER!! CBA!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Silverstreaam Warrior and Kit charart~ up for approval Here is the charart for Silverstream's warrior charart,tell me if I need to change something or is it CBA?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it. CBA (Warrior charart)¶Icewish¶ , 00:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the kit version of Silverstream, if it's not right tell me wat needs to be changed if not CBA?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Needs more shading (Kit charart)¶Icewish¶ , 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) is it better now?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 15:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cba both wheres her Queen? there's no queen yet Sundawn FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a part of this wiki, but she is silver with black tabby stripes, not white with silver tabby stripes. 00:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) im sorry it's already approved and it's kind of white becuz of the dodge tool. and also it doesn't say she has black tabby stripes FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i agree partly with Ivy. She NEVER was described as a white tabby in the books, so these should be saved as alts or something, and firestream should make the silver with black tabby stripes ones. Also, I think Firestream is ready to become a warrior of project charart.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) If you guys want to fix,you can do it yourself! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Deputy Charart~ up for approval How's this? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ it's better than my messed up one,i like it!! CBA!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:18, June 24, 2011(UTC) Yeah it looks great! ☆ Snowdazzle ☆ ''I hate that llama'' 01:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Warrior,Kit,and Deputy charart~ up for approval alright im done with Brambleclaw's warrior charart,now for his kit and deputy one.HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!! CBA??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to add the shading and stuff. ¶Icewish¶ , 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) srry i forgot to do that and here is the kit one 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) the last charart of Brambleclaw FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you shade in the tabby lines on the chararts? ¶Icewish¶ , 20:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) which one? the deputy charart?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) All of them. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes more in all of them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz can u do it for me? i suck at blurring and Icewish if u read this plz assign me to cats that isn't a tabby people will make me make blur the tabby or such :\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight kit and warrior Chararts~up for approval here's the kit i hope you like her i'm making the warrior one now someone please make the apprentice chararts so I can make that to.Shinecloud 19:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's the warrior. Any thoughts?Shinecloud 20:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) They both look great,but you're coloring the eyes wrong here look at these eyes,oh and put the small eye on paint and zoom on it and you'll see how it should look like. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You are evil, firestream! I just tried to upload another picture,but it said that someone had already changed the page, so i hit publish and my computer took like twenty minutes to load, then you edited it again! i hate you! (not really, I'm just angry at my stupid computer for freezing!)Shinecloud 20:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) okay, I re-did the eyes. I also made an apprentice one, but there wasn't a long-haired one so I tried to make one myself and I failed epicly. Change the eyes to make it look like the example below,also color the left paw of the kit white,which is the right paw when it's a warrior,deputy,or apprentice. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. don't worry about the apprentice charart,we'll have the apprentice long fur in a while or more. Thank you Shinecloud!!!! The tail of your failed apprentice charart was perfect to make a long furred apprentice!! You saved the day!! I cropped out the tail of Squirrelpaw's and added to a long furred warrior. Thanks again Shinecloud!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 05:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar Chararts~up for approval Here she is, comments?Bluestar11796 20:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I like them but you should blur the highlights a little more for the warrior and deputy.Shinecloud 20:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'll do it as soon as my mom is done watching her movie. the images are on my other computerBluestar11796 20:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i think i did it, but i really tell the differanceBluestar11796 20:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now i added her apprentice image.Bluestar11796 21:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded fixed the eyes.Bluestar11796 21:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Better,but her pelt look like it's dark blue or purpleish,make it blue-gray. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded i lightened and made her less blue and more gray. Bluestar11796 22:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Now it looks like she's a purple cat,here look at this pic to help you with blue-gray color. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥CATZ! 23:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded i took the color from the image, i quite like it now. Bluestar11796 00:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The chararts are better now, i approve it. CBA! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 01:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar.warrior 1.png|Bluefur Bluestar.kit 1.png|Bluekit Bluestar.deputy 1.png|Bluefur Dep. Bluestar.apprentice 1.png|Bluepaw Blanks i have blanks for many differant positions: Queen, leader, bloodclan warrior/leader/deputy, kittypet and bloodclan queen, and rouge. ill start with the leaderBluestar11796 08:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it,but make the paw show in the left side(the cat's left) so it won't looked like it got chopped off. Also I'm going to work on the Med. Cat Apprentice blanks. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 18:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) oh, ok. ill take it off.Bluestar11796 19:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) here come the queens.Bluestar11796 19:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) now for the rougesBluestar11796 19:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) They all look good but fix the paws that arching in the leaders because it doesn't look even. Also straighten the belly of the short fur queen. And put it in a slideshow if it's 3 or more pics,K? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i did it for you Bluestar you didn't fix the things I told you to do,fix the all the leader's left paw,straighten the belly for the short furred queen,and add one more spike for the Bloodclan warriors. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Leader short female.png|Leader Short Female Leader short male.png|Leader Short Male Leader long male.png|Leader Long Male Leader long female.png|Leader Long Female Rouge male short.png|Rogue Short Male Rouge male long.png|Rogue Long Male Rouge female short.png|Rogue Short Female Rouge female long.png|Rogue Long Female Queen long.png|Queen Long bloodclan_female_long.png|BloodClan long female Bloodclan_female_short.png|BloodClan Short Female bloodclan_male_long.png|BloodClan long male Bloodclan_male_short.png|BloodClan Short male KP Queen short.png|kittypet queen short KP Queen long.png|kittypet queen long Bloodclan Queen short.png|BloodClan queen short Bloodclan Queen long.png|BloodClan queen long Queen short.png|Queen Short Hollyleaf Chararts~ up for approval Here I made Hollyleaf's chararts,Med. Cat apprentice to come. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hollykit2.png|Hollykit Hollyleaf2.png|Hollyleaf Hollypaw2.png|Hollypaw Category:Project: Charart